mslgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kraken
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 9018 - Attack: 621 - Defense: 538 - Recovery: 515 - } Seastar is a girl who yearns to be endlessly free. Much speculation has been made about starfish floating in the air around her, but the only plausible theory to emerge is that the starfish is physically connected to her. - Staria = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 11280 - Attack: 777 - Defense: 676 - Recovery: 646 - } This Astromon believes the freest place on earth is the open sea, and the freest people on the sea are pirates. Unfortunately, she's not quite able to sail on her own, and so she's currently recruiting crewmembers. - Kraken = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 14104 - Attack: 973 - Defense: 846 - Recovery: 807 - } Having sailed all across the Latecian seas, Kraken has proved herself more than worthy of her title as captain. She has established the Pagos Coast as her base, and is steadily expanding her influence. She has complete control over her starfish and likes to make it move in ornate patterns. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 7523 - Attack: 753 - Defense: 546 - Recovery: 523 - } A cheerful, energetic young girl with a deep respect for the ocean. She awaits the day when she'll be old enough to sail away to a distant sea. - Staria = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 9404 - Attack: 950 - Defense: 684 - Recovery: 654 - } A young woman whose lawful tendencies betray her fundamentally good nature. Although a pirate, she plunder neither merchants or fishermen, but only other pirate ships. In doing so, she has saved numerous lives and become popular amongst common folk. - Kraken = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 11755 - Attack: 1194 - Defense: 855 - Recovery: 819 - } Kraken has earned a reputation as a hero of the people. Targeting only evil pirates to plunder brings its share of difficulty (and enemies), but never more than she's been able to handle with force. Her glowing personality has garnered her much popularity. As she's fully stepped into her role as captain, the number of starfish she controls has increased. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 8857 - Attack: 611 - Defense: 548 - Recovery: 522 - } Seastar greatly values between comrades, but her strong-willed personality and tendency to emphasize her own views often lead to conflict. On such days, she holes herself up in her room and seeks comfort from her starfish. - Staria = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 11079 - Attack: 764 - Defense: 686 - Recovery: 653 - } After getting heavily scolded by a man with a spear, this Astromon learned to listen to others' opinion, and that companionship must be built upon trust and mutual respect. - Kraken = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 30 - HP: 13851 - Attack: 956 - Defense: 856 - Recovery: 816 - } Karken has short fuse that sometimes leads to rash decisions and the consequences that follow. Although the burden of cleaning up her messes falls upon her crew, they like her too much to hold it against her. Those who know her best know you can never leave her by herself. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Light = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 15483 - Attack: 825 - Defense: 812 - Recovery: 969 - } Her strong will and rough-around-the-edges way of speaking are two trademarks of a light seastar. Thin-skinned masters or those faint of heart need not apply. - Staria = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 19438 - Attack: 1030 - Defense: 1012 - Recovery: 1208 - } With an air of confidence that sometimes border on insensitivity, this Astromon can gave any master a run for their money. She still has a bad habit of running her mouth, which requires diligence on the part of her master to fix. - Kraken = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 24339 - Attack: 1268 - Defense: 1264 - Recovery: 1507 - } This Astromons extraordinary talent is only match by her strong pride, which all to often her in trouble. Should you find yourself the master of a light Kraken, it is recommended to start by teaching her to be considerate of others. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Dark = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12831 - Attack: 829 - Defense: 1194 - Recovery: 955 - } I emerged from the darkness, before me the trembling sea, sail onward and forward, to answer the call of the free! -Dark Seastar - Staria = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 16039 - Attack: 1038 - Defense: 1507 - Recovery: 1194 - } Kick off and set sail, out for success and romance, o'er sparkling fish scales, gain speed and advance! -Dark Staria - Kraken = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Defender - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 20047 - Attack: 1298 - Defense: 1889 - Recovery: 1494 - } The power of the chosen one clams the ocean's waves and divides the Starlight! Monsters and pirates of the sea, tremble before me and take flight! -Dark Kraken - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Category:Astromon Category:3 Star